


drop the initiative, take up the hunt

by Matrya



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Buffy's college boyfriend was Dean Winchester, and other vague impossibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hush pt i

**Author's Note:**

> I love Riley, so please don't assume I'm a hater _or_ hate on him in the comments because that's classless.
> 
> Subject to updates when I feel inspired.

When Dean walks in, all square shoulders and blank face, Buffy isn't really sure where this might go. Until last night, she'd thought he was Normal and … he'd thought so of her.

"So, you're a hunter?" he asks suddenly, eyes accusing but face impassive.

"No." She crosses her arms. "Is that what you call yourself?"

He shakes his head. "Not just me, and you don't have any place to be pissed off here."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she scoffs. "Just like you don't?"

The room is tense for a minute before he asks, "So, what are you?"


	2. hush pt ii

It's the most awkward phone conversation he's ever had, up until the point that he actually gets around to his reason for calling.

Then, John is fascinated and curious with a million questions and almost nothing by way of answers.

Dean clears his throat. "So, what you're saying is that you don't know anything?"

"Just the stories," John confirms. "But if this girl really is what she says—"

'Who,' he almost, but not quite, corrects. "Are you gonna be around any time soon?" he asks, interrupting his father's attempts to geek out about Buffy.

"I don't think so, son."


	3. hush pt iii

"And he's a hunter," Giles questions and, even if she knows he's just clarifying, she feels the annoyance swell.

"Yeah, which, that's a thing?"

Giles cleans his glasses, which is comforting, as he explains, "Well, yes, of course. People, once they find out, once they've been pushed beyond plausible deniability, are instinctively drawn to the fight."

Dropping onto the sofa, Buffy asks, "So, he's been pushed?"

"Perhaps." He sits beside her. "There are hunters everywhere."

"Like the guy who wanted to kill Oz," she points out.

Giles breathes a deep sigh. "Quite. I will see what I can find out."


	4. hush pt iv

"The Slayer?" Bobby asks, incredulously. "What are you wonderin' about her?"

Down the line, Dean hesitates before just letting it out. "I think I met her."

He stops, flipping closed a book. "Boy, if you made it out alive, I don't think you did."

His call waiting beeps and he promises to call back before switching over.

"Rupert, that the hell're you calling for?" he replies the over-polite greeting.

"I was wondering anything you might know about a hunter by the name of, uh, of Dean Winst—Winchester."

Bobby pulls the phone away a moment, eyeing it. "Why you asking?"


	5. hush pt v

"Slayer," he starts. "That's… messed up."

She chuckles. "Tell me about it." After a pause, she counters, "So, Winchester. That's…."

After a pause, Dean nods shortly. "Yeah. Is what it is."

"I thought you were normal. A normal guy with a normal life—"

"Well, I'm not."

"I thought you were."

They stand, staring, before the door opens. "Dean, guess what I—" Sam cuts off and there's another pause.

Buffy smiles. "I'll see you in Psych?"

"Go do your homework, Sammy."

"You said—"

Dean turns to him. "Later. Now, do your homework."

Sam disappears.

Dean kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Memo:** I don't check comments or kudos, but feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com) or [check out](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya) my other writing!


End file.
